¡A quién llamas idiota, idiota!
by The Cat on the Sun
Summary: Bossun, Himeko, y lo que pudo o no haber ocurrido tras el final del manga.
1. ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?

**¿A quién llamas idiota, idiota?**

_**#1- ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? **_

1.

Llevaba al menos 40 minutos sentado de la misma forma, de brazos cruzados y con las piernas abiertas. Nerviosa, la anciana junto a él observaba, con un extraño gesto de simpatía, su expresión; su el semblante serio, sus ojos, que ahora eran dos estrechas rendijas y su ceño fruncido, e intentaba sin éxito descifrar los refunfuños casi inaudibles que provenían ocasionalmente de su boca desde hacía ya más de hora y media de viaje. Lo venía observando disimuladamente desde entonces. Se encontraba en esa posición incluso mucho antes de que el avión aterrizara, a lo más se irguió levemente en su asiento en cuanto escuchó la voz del piloto anunciar que, por fin, habían llegado a destino.

La pequeña luz que indicaba que ya podían desabrocharse los cinturones de seguridad se activó, acompañada por la inconfundible campanita. Ágilmente, todos los pasajeros comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos, pero claro, no tan ágilmente como él, no. Muy rápidamente y sin abandonar nunca esa aura oscura y densa que lo acompañaba desde hacía ya la mitad del viaje, sacó su equipaje del compartimento superior y caminó por el pasillo hacia la salida. Apenas se detuvo a responderle a la anciana con un _"Sí, gracias, abuela"_, sin si quiera cambiar el monocorde tono de su voz, cuando ésta le deseó un afectuoso _"Buena suerte, joven"_

Bajó del avión. Un teléfono. Necesitaba encontrar un teléfono cuanto antes. Por otra parte, la necesidad de ir al baño se había vuelto también apremiante. Durante las últimas horas de viaje estuvo tan ocupado pensando que no se le ocurrió si quiera levantarse a usar el baño. Ahora que se había puesto de pie, sus intestinos de pronto sufrían la inevitable modificación de la gravedad. Ok, ok. Un baño. Un baño y luego el teléfono.

2.

Tampoco era tan distinto. Hasta donde ella recordaba, los domingos siempre eran aburridos. Sin escuela, sin actividades del club. Ahora, más aburrido era un domingo de vacaciones. Y claro, más aburrido aún puede resultar un domingo de vacaciones luego del fin de tu último año escolar.

Trató de convencerse de que era eso. De que la nostalgia y la extrañeza de no ser más una estudiante de Kaimei, de no asistir más a clases, ni de participar en las actividades del club, era lo que la había puesto de pronto tan afligida. Hoy mismo, de hecho, ni si quiera quiso ir al cine con su familia, actividad que siempre disfrutaba hacer. Optó por quedarse como estaba ahora, sentada en el sillón de la sala, comiendo un pelocan, viendo una repetición del capítulo especial de Futari wa Nervous, con una cara de extremo disgusto, y gritando tsukkomis que sólo la pantalla podía escuchar. ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¿¡Que acaso esa mujer no está embarazada?! ¿¡Qué hace peleando contra un monstruo?! ¡Ah! ¡Eso es peligroso! ¿¡Qué tipo de mensaje quieren dar?! ¡Programa para niños mi culo! ¡Ah, vomitó!

Suspiró. _"Honestamente, qué hago viendo esta idiotez. Switch ni si quiera está aquí"_. Optó por apagar la tele y se quedó sentada en silencio.

Switch no estaba ahí.

Había pensado en llamarlo, decirle que se juntaran, incluso estaba dispuesta a acompañarlo mientras veía sus animes basura, maldita sea.

Pero no lo había hecho.

La verdad, su miedo casi irracional a estar sola que había brotado desde sus años de Onihime siempre había estado ahí, con el tiempo había aprendido a convivir con él. De a poco se había convertido en un gracioso rasgo de carácter que la llevaba a seguir a ese par de idiotas a todas partes, sin importar la estupidez que estuvieran haciendo. "De verdad que odias estar sola", decía Bossun, como si en verdad no fuera algo importante.

No lo era, ya no estaba sola. Podía llamar a cualquiera de sus amigos cuando quisiera. Podía llamar a Switch…

Pero no quería hacerlo.

Por alguna razón, se sentía incorrecto juntarse con Switch en este momento. Ellos solos. Ellos dos. DOS.

Y NO TRES.

Ah…

Así que era eso lo que la tenía de ese humor este domingo.

A quién crees que engañas, Himeko, ya lo tenías bien claro. Desde ayer al medio día, cuando viste el avión de ese idiota despegar en el aeropuerto y este sentimiento te golpeó en el pecho como un bastón de hockey.

Suspiró

¿Iba a ser siempre así? ¿Qué acaso esta extraña sensación no la iba a abandonar nunca?

Parpadeó un par de veces. ¿El timbre de su celular acababa de empezar a sonar? ¿O es que acaso ya llevaba un buen rato sonando y ella no lo había escuchado? Se levantó del sillón en un acto casi autómata, se dirigió a la mesa y tomó su teléfono. Era un número desconocido. Usualmente no contestaba números desconocidos, pero su estado actual no era el usual. En estos momentos la mente de Himeko era una gran nebulosa color pelocan-queso-azul, y era escasamente consciente de cualquier tipo de acción que el resto de su cuerpo estuviera realizando.

_"¿Si?"_

_"Oi, Himeko"_

Durante los próximos años, Himeko se contaría esta historia a sí misma y juraría por lo más sagrado que, en ese preciso momento, su corazón dejó literalmente de latir por varios segundos.

No contestó. Al menos no de inmediato.

_"¡Oi! ¿Estás ahí?"_. La voz del otro lado de la línea sonó más enfadada.

Pasaron un par de segundos.

_"Sí",_ contestó.

_"Soy yo"_

De nuevo no hubo respuesta.

_"¡Soy yo, Bossun!",_ Volvió a decir la voz, cada vez más cabreada.

_"Sí",_ volvió a decir Himeko, y fue como si hubiera copiado y pegado su "sí" anterior.

_"¡Maldición! ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? Estoy pagando por esta llamada, ¿sabes?"_

Y de pronto, ahí estaban de nuevo. Los latidos del corazón de Himeko.

_"Ah, ¡Perdón, perdón, Bossun!"_ exclamó con su típica sonrisa conciliadora, y fue como si nada nunca hubiera ocurrido en el mundo. _"Pero estoy sorprendida. ¿No deberías estar en un avión?". _De pronto su semblante se llenó de alarma._ "O… no me digas… ¿Hubo algún problema? ¿Se tuvieron que devolver? ¿La azafata te sacó del avión porque estabas llorando mucho e importunabas a los pasajeros? ¿¡Bossun, te tiraron sin paracaídas en medio del mar?!"_

_"¡¿Qué soy, un espía Norteamericano?!"_ Gritó el chico desde el otro lado de la línea _"¿Qué clase de imaginación torcida tienes? ¿Y qué es esa parte en donde me sacan por estar llorando? No soy un niño, ¿Sabes?"_

Himeko no pudo si no reír. ¿De verdad las cosas habían cambiado tan poco? _"Vale, perdón"_

Pero el otro lado de la línea ya no gritaba. Ahora la voz de Bossun había vuelto a su seriedad inicial. _"Me acabo de bajar del avión"_ dijo.

_"¡Wow!"_ Exclamó ella _"Así que de verdad lo hiciste. Tengo que admitirlo, una parte de mí no creyó que fueras capaz, Bossun. ¿Estás seguro de que no te bajaste luego de que yo me fui? Apuesto a que ahora estás comiendo papas en el sillón de tu casa."_ Dijo, con el puro y simple fin de irritarlo. Esperó la inmediata réplica indignada de su interlocutor, pero sólo obtuvo silencio.

_"Vamos, Bossun, era una broma" _Dijo, preocupada. _"No estás llorando ahora, ¿o sí?"_ Quiso seguir hablando. ¿De verdad se había enojado? Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la voz en el teléfono la interrumpió.

_"Oi",_ fue todo lo que le escuchó decir, en un tono serio como muy pocas veces le había escuchado.

_"H… ¿Hm?"_

_"¿Fue una confesión?"_

_"¿Ah?"_ fue todo lo que atinó a decir, y por el otro lado escuchó un gruñido cabreado. Pudo percibir que Bossun hacía lo posible por no alterarse.

_"Lo que me dijiste ayer en el aeropuerto" _

Nuevamente, los latidos en el corazón de Himeko brillaban por su ausencia.

_"¿Te estabas confesando?"_

Pudo sentir su cara volverse roja, tan roja como el gorro de Popman. Creyó querer gritar. Creyó querer colgar el teléfono y arrojarlo por la ventana. ¿De verdad no le daba vergüenza hacerle esa pregunta tan directamente? Se imaginó la cara de Bossun al otro lado de la línea. Sus labios salidos hacia afuera, abriéndose y cerrándose levemente, sus fosas nasales abiertas, sus ojos brillosos, sus cejas levantadas…. Pero no. La voz de Bossun en este momento no reflejaba un sólo gramo de nerviosismo. Era decidida. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella tampoco estaba alterada. Era como si hubiera estado esperando este momento desde hacía tiempo. Como si siempre hubiera sabido que así debía ser.

Decidió responderle con la misma determinación.

_"Sí"_, fue todo lo que dijo.

Hubo un silencio.

_"¿Bossun?"_

Nadie contestó

_"Boss…",_ pero no pudo terminar de articular ese nombre.

_"¡TONTA!",_ la interrumpió la voz al otro lado del auricular.

_"…¿Qué?" _

_"¿Eres idiota? ¡Qué se supone que tenga que entender de una declaración como esa! ¿¡Qué acaso soy psíquico?! ¿¡Soy uno de esos tipos que leen la mente en el canal de lo oculto?! ¿¡No podías ser más clara?! Maldición, uno necesita enterarse apropiadamente de cosas como esa, Tonta. ¡Tonta!" _

Eso fue suficiente. Ya había tenido bastante. No pudo si no dar un fuerte grito al teléfono que de hecho logró que Bossun se callara.

_"¡¿Qué estás diciendo, idiota?! ¡¿Qué parte de mi declaración no fue lo suficientemente clara para ti?! Maldita sea, hasta un niño habría entendido una confesión como esa. ¿Qué acaso eres un bebé? Te jactas de ser tan listo con tu modo de concentración y tus gogles, ¿Y no eres capaz de entender cuando una chica se te declara? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Estúpida oruga cornuda roja!"_

_"¿¡Qué dijiste?! ¡Por supuesto que no es fácil de entender, maldición! ¡Aparentas haber dejado atrás tu pasado de Onihime, pero en el fondo sigues siendo una mujer salvaje y nada femenina! ¡Oh, ahora lo entiendo! Cualquier tipo al que te le declarases malentendería la situación. Con esa mirada de gorila y esos modales horribles que tienes, cualquiera pensaría que lo vas a desafiar a un duelo a muerte. ¡La verdad, tengo suerte de seguir vivo! ¡Tal vez debería ser conocido como el increíble Fujisaki que sobrevivió a una confesión de la Onihime!"_ Y dicho, esto, comenzó a reír sarcástica y estrepitosamente.

_"¡Suficiente! No voy a seguir recibiendo insultos de un estúpido. ¡Estúpido, Bossun, estúpido! ¿Qué ya no eres un niño, dijiste? ¡Por favor! ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue confesarle mis sentimientos a un idiota sin tacto? ¡Te en cuenta un poco mis sentimientos, maldita sea! Y encima, te tardaste todo este tiempo en entender. ¡Ya me imagino tu cara de idiota en el avión, tratando de darte _cuenta!"

_"¿Darme cuenta? ¡¿Con tu ridícula confesión al pedo?! ¡Por favor! ¡Por supuesto que necesité ayuda para descifrarlo, ¡Tonta!"_

_"¿Uh?"_

3.

_"Joven…" _

Como si hubiera sido recién despertado de un trance, levantó la vista. A su derecha, una anciana le extendía amablemente un pañuelo. Sólo entonces notó el par de gotas que manchaban lo que llevaba en las manos, una foto enmarcada de un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria, rayada encima con varias frases y garabatos escritos a mano. Se tocó los ojos, otro par de lágrimas se asomaba por la comisura de éstos, intentando salir.

_"Ah… que mal"_ Dijo, intentando quitarle importancia_. "Ellos me la acaban de regalar. Si se enteran de que estuve ensuciándola las cosas se pondrán feas"_ Agregó, mientras pasaba su manga por la zona mojada, justo entre el escrito que decía "¡No es que te vaya a echar de menos ni nada!", firmado por Saaya, y la serie de emoticones de texto inconexos dibujados por Switch. Acto seguido, se secó los ojos con el pañuelo y se lo devolvió a la mujer, quien lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

_"Tienes muchos amigos, joven" _

_"Si"_ y tras decir esto volvió a quedarse callado.

_"Estoy segura de que volverás a verlos pronto, se ve que son buenos amigos." _

_"¡Si!"_ Ahora la voz de Bossun había regresado por completo a la normalidad. _"Pero, ¿sabe? La verdad, son súper crueles."_ Agregó. Para la pobre mujer, que no estaba familiarizada con los súbitos cambios de estado del chico, su repentina cara de bebé regañado resultó demasiado sorpresiva. Hizo lo posible por no reír mientras Bossun continuaba hablando_. "Por ejemplo, hoy vine a tomar este avión, ¿Bien? Y ellos ni si quiera vinieron a despedirme, ¿Sabe? A excepción de Himeko, son todos unos malagradecidos ¿Sabe?"_

_"¿Himeko?" _

_"Ah, es una de mis amigas" _

La anciana señalo a la chica rubia que aparecía junto a él en la foto. _"¿Se trata acaso de ella?"_

_"¡Si!"_ Respondió, sorprendido. _"¡Sorprendente, abuela! ¿Acaso eres una detective o algo por el estilo? ¿Acaso tienes habilidades de deducción súper geniales igual que yo? " _

Por toda respuesta, la mujer sólo rió. _"Se ve que es una joven encantadora"_

_"¿Ah?"_ Bossun no pudo si no poner una cara de extremo escepticismo_. "¡Nada de eso, abuela! ¿Sabes? Por fuera puede verse bien pero en el fondo es una amazonas salvaje. Siempre se pasea con un bastón de hockey ¿Sabes? Además su gusto en dulces es de lo peor. La noche anterior, por ejemplo, me golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza sólo porque rompí una taza en su casa ¿Sabes? No fue mi culpa que me emocionara cantando karaoke y me subiera arriba del kotatsu. ¡Nadie le pidió que pusiera su casa para hacer mi fiesta de despedida de todos modos! Francamente, abuela, esa mujer es de lo peor." _

Pero la mujer seguía riendo suavemente_. "Ara, ara, que jovencita más enérgica"._ Por toda respuesta, Bossun asintió repetidamente, como si con "enérgica", la mujer hubiera querido decir "violenta". _"Sin embargo fue ella quien te acompañó hasta el aeropuerto."_

_"Sí"_ Respondió él, y su tono volvió a adquirir seriedad. _"Es una mujer idiota y violenta, pero es una buena amiga"_. La sonrisa satisfecha de la anciana no duró mucho, pues nuevamente Bossun fruncía sus labios y ponía una de sus melosas caras. – _"¿Sabes? Hoy fue muy amable conmigo y hasta me dijo 'Me gustas, Bossun, vuelve pronto'"_ Dicho esto, comenzó a reír _"Supongo que hasta una mujer sin tacto como ella es capaz de ser amable una vez cada mil años. Después de todo, es el respeto que merezco como líder."_ Volvió a ver a la mujer, pero ésta ya no reía. Lo miraba con un semblante serio.

_"¿Qué acaso eso no es una confesión?"_ Le preguntó ella, levemente preocupada.

_"¿Uh?"_ Esa era una frase que su cerebro no fue capaz de procesar.

_"'Me gustas, Bossun'…"_ Continuó ella. _"Suena como a que Himeko-chan te estaba confesando sus sentimientos, ¿No?"_

_"…."_

No respondió. Su rostro quedó estático en el estado en que estaba antes de las palabras de la abuela

"…."

En esos momentos, cualquiera habría podido decir que Bossun era una de esos muñecos de prueba para autos. Inmóvil y con un rostro carente del más mínimo atisbo de expresión.

_"¿UUUUUUH?"_

4.

_"Y eso fue lo que pasó ¿Entiendes?"_ Bossun ya llevaba más de cinco minutos narrando (o más bien gritando) su historia a Himeko desde el otro lado del teléfono. _"¿Tienes idea de lo sorprendido que estaba? ¡Tonta! Apenas pude pegar un ojo en el avión. ¡Uno no puede recibir noticias como esa sin estar preparado, ¡Tonta! ¡Después estuve todo el viaje pensando, pero estaba muy confundido y comencé a marearme! ¡Casi vomité! ¿Sabes? ¡Además, cuando el avión aterrizó me bajé muy apurado y fui muy maleducado con la abuela! ¿Entiendes? ¡Deberías responsabilizarte por tus actos! ¡Tonta! Hasta donde sé, la abuela podría estar llorando ahora por mis malos modales. Luego fui al baño, ¿Sabes? Pero estaba en mantención y tuve que recorrer todo el aeropuerto en busca de uno. ¡Casi me detuvo la seguridad del aeropuerto porque caminaba sospechoso por aguantarme! Luego por fin pude ir y me puse a preguntar por un teléfono, ¡Pero todos hablaban en un idioma extraño y no entendía lo que decían! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me demoré en encontrar uno? ¡Y además los yenes que traía en el bolsillo no servían y tuve que conseguir monedas con un sujeto extraño! ¡Temí por mi vida! ¿Entiendes? ¿Qué acaso no piensas disculparte conmigo? ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡De verdad eres tonta!"_

Himeko se había esforzado hasta lo más profundo de su ser por escuchar pacientemente los últimos minutos. De verdad, lo había hecho.

De verdad, trató de controlarse.

Ella en serio, en serio trató.

_"¡YA CÁLLATE!"_ La voz terrorífica de la Onihime sonó desde la ultratumba, interrumpiendo el monólogo de Bossun, que aún continuaba. _"¡¿Cómo demonios es todo eso mi culpa?! En serio. ¡¿Qué edad tienes?! ¿De verdad llamaste sólo para decir esta sarta de estupideces? ¡Voy a colgar! ¡Voy a colgar el teléfono ahora!"_

_"¡Bien! ¡Cuelga! ¡Quién necesita hablar con una bestia idiota de todos modos! De hecho, yo también voy a colgar el teléfono. ¡Puedes esperar sentada que me digne a llamarte de nuevo alguna vez!"_

_"¡Bien!"_

_"¡Bien!"_

Ninguno colgó. Ambos esperaron escuchar el tono de llamada terminada al otro lado de la línea. En su lugar, sólo había un extraño silencio, que se extendió por un ridículo período de tiempo. Himeko suspiró. Esto era estúpido. Ellos eran estúpidos. Se rehusaba a seguir prestándose a esta situación. Decidió romper el hielo.

_"Oye…"_ dijo, y su voz había vuelto a ser suave y tranquila.

_"¿Hm?"_ Respondió desde el otro lado, y su voz también había vuelto a la normalidad.

_"¿Y bien?"_

_"¿Y bien qué?"_

La chica suspiró de nuevo. ¿De verdad se lo iba a poner tan difícil?

_"Me gustas"_ Dijo. Y fue como si pudiera escuchar cómo el chico al otro lado de la línea se ponía rojo.

"H…Hm"

_"¿¡Es todo lo que vas a decir?!" _

_"¡¿Y qué quieres que diga?! ¡No sé cómo reaccionar con estas cosas! ¿Qué se supone que deba decir?"_

_"Olvídalo"_ Ya bastaba. No se iba a seguir prestando a esta humillación absurda. Estaba comenzando a decir _"Bueno, adiós, Bossun"_, cuando su interlocutor la interrumpió.

_"Dame un poco de tiempo"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"La verdad, ahora no sé qué responderte. Tampoco es que nunca haya pensado en el tema. Si tuviera que decir si te veo como a algo más que una amiga, supongo que la respuesta sería sí. Aún así… Parece que todo lo que he hecho este tiempo ha sido estar evitando preguntarme algunas cosas. Pero ahora como estoy, al otro lado del mundo y todo, tal vez esto es mucho para digerir ahora mismo."_

Himeko esbozó una sonrisa que, por supuesto, Bossun no podía ver.

_"Supongo que aún soy un niño después de todo."_

_ "Bossun…"_ hizo una pausa, sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¿En qué momento este idiota había madurado tanto? El aludido permaneció en silencio esperando que continuara_. "De verdad que eres tonto"_

_"¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué dijiste?" _

_"¿Acaso la altura te afectó el cerebro? Lo mejor sería que vayas al hospital" _

_"¡Qué te pasa! ¿Quieres pelear?"_

Por toda respuesta, Himeko soltó una risita afable, y pudo sentir el desconcierto de Bossun a través del teléfono. _"Gracias."_

_"Hm."_ Escuchó por respuesta.

_"No voy a esperarte por siempre"_

_"Ya sé"_

_"Bossun…"_

_"Hm."_

_"Buena suerte"_

_"Sí. Tu también."_

_"Voy a colgar ahora"_

_"Sí."_

_"Adiós"_ fue lo último que dijo Himeko antes de colgar.

Se estiró enérgicamente. "Ese idiota". Murmuró antes de abrir la puerta de calle y salir a recibir los rayos del sol.

_5._

_"Adiós",_ respondió Bossun al tono de comunicación cortada del teléfono. Tardó un par de segundos en colgar el auricular. Se tomó otro par de segundos en quedarse mirando el aparato. Acto seguido, se dio pequeños golpes en la cara repetidamente con ambas palmas de la mano. _"Yosh!"_ exclamó, tomando nuevamente su mochila y disponiéndose a caminar.


	2. ¡Qué clase de título es ese!

**#2- ¡Qué clase de título es ese!**

* * *

En medio del terminal de llegadas, Yusuke Fujisaki se quedó unos momentos de pie, dejando pasar a su alrededor a las decenas de personas que, a toda prisa, salían hacia la zona común del aeropuerto. Entre ruidos de conversaciones, encuentros, saludos, gritos de emoción y llantos, el joven se paseó lentamente la mano por el cabello, buscando con la mirada hacia su alrededor. De entre el sinnúmero de siluetas que esperaban detrás de la barrera, pudo distinguir una figura color marrón claro que se asomaba por encima de las cabezas, luego desaparecía, luego volvía a aparecer acompañada de un brazo extendido que se agitaba, luego desaparecía nuevamente. Rió para sí mismo. "Si, si." Dijo en una voz casi imperceptible. "Ya te vi, Rumi." Con una tímida sonrisa, siguió su camino hasta el fin del pasillo y atravesó la barrera que lo separaba del resto del aeropuerto. Dos figuras femeninas ya se habían hecho camino entre la multitud, y ahora se acercaban a él rápidamente.

"¡Oni-chan!" Gritó Rumi, mientras corría hacia él con ambos brazos levantados en preparación de un inminente abrazo. El chico reaccionó alzando levemente los suyos, con intención de corresponderle, sin embargo, una vez que la joven se abalanzó súbita y bruscamente sobre él, decidió usarlos para mantener el equilibrio. "¡Oni-chan!¡ No puedo creer que seas tú!"

"Rumi… Si haces eso me voy a caer" Respondió su hermano mayor, y era difícil saber si el esfuerzo en su voz se debía a sus intentos por mantenerse de pie o por respirar, pues la menor de los Fujisaki le rodeaba el cuello firmemente con los brazos.

"Sí, perdón" Se disculpó la chica, mientras lo soltaba.

Una mujer adulta con los mismos rasgos físicos de Rumi se les acercó. "¡Mamá, eres muy lenta!" reclamó la chica.

"Rumi, a diferencia de ti, sé que correr en los aeropuertos es peligroso.", respondió calmadamente la mujer, quien en un principio parecía evitar mirar de frente al muchacho de pie delante de ella. Finalmente lo hizo, y las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

"Yusuke" fue todo lo que dijo ella, con una voz dulce y calmada.

"Sí." Respondió el aludido, y pudo sentir cómo un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

"Bienvenido a casa" continuó Akane, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos empañados. Acto seguido lo tomó de los hombros y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

"Sí." Volvió a responder torpemente el chico, mientras rodeaba débilmente a su madre con los brazos. Se quedaron así un momento, en un silencio que fue luego interrumpido por el llanto de Rumi.

"Oni-chan, eres cruel" Decía. "¡Pensamos que volverías pronto a vernos, pero pasaron casi cuatro años! Él bajó la mirada. "Lo sé" dijo. Y posó su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de su hermana. "Lo siento, Rumi"

Akane los miró en silencio. Luego posó su palma sobre el hombro de su hijo. "Lo importante es que ahora estás aquí", dijo, con una sonrisa conciliadora.

"Sí." Respondió él, pero en su rostro seguían plasmados los mismos rastros de culpa y arrepentimiento de hace unos segundos.

Rumi se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos y levantó la vista. Su expresión había cambiado radicalmente. "Para compensarme, espero que me hayas traído muchos dulces deliciosos", dijo.

Yusuke rió para sus adentros, hacía años que no escuchaba esa voz caprichosa e infantil. "Oye, Rumi, ¿Qué edad tienes exactamente? ¿Aún sigues con tus hábitos de niña malcriada?" Le dijo, disimulando su felicidad.

"¡No quiero escuchar ese tipo de cosas de alguien que se fue y nos abandonó!" Respondió ella rápidamente, inflando las mejillas. "¿Crees que puedes venir después de tanto tiempo y reírte de mí?"

Él soltó una pequeña risita. "Tienes razón" dijo simplemente. Acto seguido metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un colorido envoltorio de contenido desconocido. "Toma" le dijo, mientras se lo extendía. La joven lo recibió con sorpresa. "Es una golosina muy popular en Estados Unidos" Explicó mientras su hermana examinaba el producto emocionada. "Estuve en muchos lugares, así que te traje muchos dulces extraños. Te los daré luego."

La chica lo miró con una cara extremadamente conmovida."¡Oni-chan es el mejor!" Gritó, mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente.

Mientras observaba la escena en silencio, la madre de ambos no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima disimuladamente.

Una voz familiar en la distancia interrumpió la escena. "¡Heeeeey!" los tres Fujisaki se voltearon. Varios metros más allá, dos personas corrían hacia ellos. Pudieron distinguir a la joven rubia, cuya voz habían escuchado segundos atrás, agitando un brazo mientras sonreía radiante. Justo atrás de ella, un hombre de pelo negro y lentes hacía lo posible por igualarle el paso.

"¡Himeko, no es seguro correr en un aeropuerto!" Exclamaba el joven, con evidente esfuerzo, al mismo tiempo que corría.

"¡Si no te hubieras quedado dormido no tendríamos necesidad de estar corriendo!" Le respondió ella alterada, apenas volteándose a mirarlo, sin detener nunca el paso. "¿Ves? ¡Él ya está aquí!", agregó, e inmediatamente volvió la vista hacia adelante. "¡Bossun!" Gritó, mientras saludaba.

"¡Bossun!" La imitó el chico atrás de ella. "¡Somos nosotros! ¡Tus entrañables amigos de juventud!"

"¡Eso ya lo sé, no tienes que decirlo de forma tan cursi!" Replicó inmediatamente el aludido en un todo alterado. "¡¿Acaso dices esas cosas a propósito?!" Ni si quiera los tenía frente a frente y ya le estaban pisando los nervios. Pocos segundos después, ambos estaban justo delante de él, jadeando y con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus rostros. Bossun los miró con una expresión similar.

Se miraron por unos instantes. Los ojos de Bossun se mantuvieron en Switch. Su cabello estaba igual de largo que la última vez que se habían visto, su rostro era el mismo, pero algo había cambiado. Bossun no supo distinguir de inmediato qué era. Sus facciones estaban más definidas, su cuerpo también parecía más el de un adulto, pero algo en él, no sabía qué, era sustancialmente distinto.

"Ey." Le dijo simplemente el joven de lentes, una vez que decidió romper el hielo.

"Ey." Le respondió de la misma forma. Supuso que si seguía mirándolo iba a ser sospechoso, pero es que simplemente no podía descifrar qué era lo tan distinto en él. Y luego, automáticamente, entendió que esa era una vil excusa. Lo que lo mantenía con la vista pegada a su amigo no era la curiosidad ni la sorpresa de la primera impresión, si no el hecho que, de apartar la mirada de él, tendría que dirigirla a la siguiente persona en cuestión. Un súbito nerviosismo se apoderó de él.

Cierto. Hasta este momento y desde que los vio aparecer por el otro lado del aeropuerto, Bossun, sin notarlo, había estado evitando mirar a la joven de pelo claro que ahora estaba frente a él. "¿Qué era este miedo absurdo?" se preguntó. De todas formas, era imposible seguir evitándola por mucho más tiempo. Rápidamente, y antes de arrepentirse, quitó la vista de Switch para dirigirla a su compañera.

Himeko lo miraba con una tímida pero cálida sonrisa. Pareciera que había estado esperando a que él la mirara para hablar. "Bienvenido." Dijo.

Respiró profundo, de la forma más disimulada que pudo. "Gracias" fue todo lo que dijo. Himeko también había cambiado. Su cabello, aún rubio, estaba más largo y ahora le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros. Al igual que Switch, había algo imperceptible en ella que había cambiado. Tal vez su rostro era ahora el de una mujer, o su expresión la de una adulta. En medio de esa percepción intangible, el cerebro de Yusuke Fujisaki se hizo una pregunta súbita y descarada.

"¿Siempre fue Himeko tan hermosa?"

El pensamiento fugaz que cruzó su mente sin permiso ni premeditación alguna lo asustó. Rápidamente, y casi en un espasmo, desvió la vista nuevamente hacia su amigo. "No sabía que vendrían a recibirme" Dijo, tratando de cambiar el tema.

"¡Por supuesto!" contestó rápidamente Switch, en un tono casi ofendido. "Somos tus amigos después de todo."

Bossun le devolvió una mirada burlesca "Eso dices ahora, pero no te vi en este aeropuerto el día que me fui." dijo, con resentimiento en su voz.

"Bueno, pero eso fue porque…" Switch se calló por un momento, y Bossun supo que luchaba por inventar una excusa. Los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de él. Ahora, más de tres años después, él entendía la exacta razón de por qué Switch no había ido al aeropuerto ese día. Un silencio incómodo se adueñó de la situación. Sin necesidad de mirarla, el chico sabía que, justo frente a él, Himeko también luchaba por disimular su incomodidad. Se arrepintió de haber tocado el tema tan descuidadamente. "Si, si, entiendo" Se apresuró en remediar la situación. "Probablemente había algún anime horrible que querías ver ese día, ¿Verdad?"

Kazuyoshi tomó triunfantemente la oportunidad. "En efecto, era el estreno de Liberty Maji: Odisea del mundo posmoderno" Declaró, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

"¡Qué clase de título es ese!" Exclamó Bossun de inmediato. Himeko sólo rió, agradeciendo el cambio de ritmo en la conversación.

"Recuerdo que ese fue un excelente capítulo, me sentí aliviado de estar ahí para verlo. De todos modos quiero que sepas que no fue una decisión fácil de tomar para mí." Continuó palabreando Switch.

"Sí, claro, puedo ver lo conflictuado que estabas." respondió sarcásticamente Bossun. "Es lo que saco por hacerme amigo de un otaku raro."

"Oigan…" La voz de Rumi interrumpió la conversación. "¡Qué clase de conversación están teniendo, luego de no verse por tanto tiempo!"

"Déjalos, Rumi" La detuvo su madre sonriendo. "Se ve que los tres tienen que ponerse al día con muchas cosas." Luego se dirigió a los dos jóvenes que no eran sus hijos. "Himeko-chan, Switch-kun, ¿Por qué no nos acompañan a la casa? Podemos almorzar todos juntos."

"Me parece bien. Personalmente me gusta el estofado de carne y…" Comenzó a decir Switch desenfadadamente, hasta que su amiga lo interrumpió con un codazo.

"Muchas gracias, Akane-san" Respondió ella con una sonrisa. "Pero creo que será mejor que el día de hoy lo pasen en familia. ¿No es así, Bossun?" Lo miró, buscando confirmación.

El aludido vaciló. "Um… Eso creo" Respondió de forma poco convencida. La verdad es que poco le molestaba si sus amigos se les unían, y estaba seguro de que al resto de su familia tampoco. Por sobre todo, le extrañó la inusual muestra de delicadeza que Himeko había mostrado.

"Pues si así lo prefieren…" Akane Fujisaki sonó un poco decepcionada. Miró a su hijo. "¿Quieres que te ayude con tu mochila?"

"No, está bien, mamá"

Como si esa pregunta hubiera sido una señal implícita, los cinco comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la salida.

"Ah, cierto, Yusuke" Continuó su madre, sin detener el paso. "Sasuke dijo que tenía muchas ganas de venir hoy, pero no le fue posible"

"Sasuke oni-chan se está esforzando mucho en la universidad. Al parecer hoy tenía un examen importante, pero dijo que pasaría por casa más tarde."

"Um… sí" Dijo Bossun por toda respuesta. Hubo una pausa. Luego se dirigió a sus antiguos compañeros de clase. "¿Cuándo se supone que nacerá el bebé de One-san y Chuuma-sensei?"

"Debería ser no muy tarde dentro de este mes." Respondió Himeko. "Aunque no hay una fecha programada, no debería tardar mucho más."

"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte, Bossun?" Preguntó Switch.

Himeko bajó la vista involuntariamente, y sorprendentemente Bossun alcanzó a notarlo. "Pues, precisamente pensé que el bebé nacería dentro de estas semanas, así que compré mi pasaje de vuelta para el próximo mes", respondió.

"Muy bien. ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? Volvió a preguntar Switch, sin hacer ninguna pausa.

Bossun vaciló un segundo y luego negó con la cabeza.

"¿Te parece si nos vemos entonces?" Continuó Switch. "Captain organizó una reunión con toda la clase, pero eso no será hasta dentro de tres días. Probablemente estarán todos ahí y será difícil mantener una conversación. Sería bueno tener tiempo para nosotros tres antes. Después de todo, no nos hemos visto en casi cuatro años."

Himeko emitió una risita burlona. "Qué es eso, Switch-kun. Siendo tan honesto con tus sentimientos." Dijo, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

"No le veo lo malo a extrañar a un amigo" Respondió seriamente, con leve indignación.

Himeko continuó. "Sin embargo a mí nunca me has dicho algo como eso."

"Vete del país un par de años y tal vez lo haga." Volvió a responder secamente.

"¿Ah? ¡Qué cruel! ¡Tal vez me vaya, y ni creas que volveré, por mucho que llores!"

"Por favor hazlo."

Mientras contemplaba la escena, Bossun esbozó una sonrisa. "Hagámoslo" dijo. Sus dos amigos lo miraron. "Bien." Respondieron casi al unísono.

* * *

"¿No necesitan que los llevemos?" Preguntó Akane, una vez afuera de la gran salida del aeropuerto.

"No es necesario." respondió amablemente la joven rubia. "Vinimos en el auto de Switch, así que…"

"Eeeh…" Rumi le dedicó al chico una mirada incrédula. "Switch, ¿En serio puedes conducir un automóvil?"

"¿Exactamente qué es lo que debería sorprenderte tanto sobre eso?" respondió él bruscamente. "Sigues siendo una impertinente."

"Himeko-chan, Switch-kun" Akane habló antes de que su hija emitiera algún otro comentario. "Muchas gracias por venir el día de hoy"

"No, no." Respondió Himeko, apenada. "No hay nada qué agradecer. Somos amigos de Yusuke, así que es lo mínimo que podemos hacer."

La madre miró con ojos fulminantes a su hijo, quien de inmediato se dio por enterado, y, en un espasmo casi imperceptible, agachó levemente la cabeza. "S… Sí" Dijo débilmente. "Gracias."

Esto hizo que su amiga se apenara aún más. "Como dije, no hay problema" repitió, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Tuve que posponer muchos planes para venir hoy. Fue un gran esfuerzo que espero tengas en consideración en el futuro…" El discurso premeditadamente molesto de Switch fue interrumpido por un tirón de orejas que le proporcionó su amiga.

"Bueno, ya nos vamos" Continuó hablando Himeko, sin modificar en lo más mínimo su sonrisa anterior, mientras su mano seguía sujetando la oreja de su compañero. "Tengan un buen día."

"Himeko-chan, vengan a vernos a la casa alguna vez." dijo Rumi, mientras hacía una señal de despedida con la mano.

"Sí" Fue todo lo que respondió ella, mientras ella y Switch se alejaban hacia el otro lado del estacionamiento. "Nos vemos mañana, Bossun" terminó por decir, agitando su mano hacia el chico.

"Nos vemos." contestó él, débilmente.


	3. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

**¿A quién llamas idiota, idiota?**

**#3 - ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?**

**.**

"¡No, no! ¡De ninguna manera!"

"¡Te digo que sí! ¡Eran olas de al menos diez metros!"

"¡No es cierto! ¡No hay forma de que fueran tan grandes!"

"Bossun tiende a exagerar las historias."

"¿Lo ves? ¡Ni si quiera Switch te cree!"

"¡Les estoy diciendo la verdad, maldición!". El joven de pelo rizado le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza. "Eran gigantes, entonces yo estaba ahí, y todo hizo `shroooom', y yo nadé `swooosh', entonces Ryan gritó `¡Heeeeyaaa!' y me subí a su lancha…"

"¡Qué clase de narración horrible es esa!" La mujer sentada frente a él depositó bruscamente su vaso sobre la mesa. "Uno pensaría que en todos estos años mejorarías tu vocabulario, hombre."

"Ciertamente Bossun no ha cambiado su particular estilo para relatar" El joven de lentes agregó tranquilamente, mientras miraba a su compañero sentado a su lado.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Respondió el aludido, malhumorado. Por toda respuesta, Switch y Himeko rieron.

"Pero es reconfortante saber que no has cambiado." Agregó Switch, tras una breve pausa. "De alguna forma es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado."

Bossun sonrió. "¿Reconfortante? Eso sólo significa que sigo siendo un niño, ¿Verdad? ¿Es lo que tratas de decir?"

Himeko rio. "Pero no estaría mal volver a ser una adolescente" Suspiró. "Tienes suerte, Bossun."

"¡Como dije, no tiene nada de bueno, dejen de hacerlo parecer un cumplido!"

Volvió a beber. La verdad es que él pensaba lo mismo de sus dos amigos. Cada vez que los volvía a mirar, más la parecía que eran el mismo chico y la misma chica de 18 años que dejó en Japón años atrás. Switch, si bien era ahora más expresivo y enérgico, tenía el mismo semblante tranquilo y serio de una persona que había conocido el dolor y la superación. Himeko era ahora una mujer. Su cabello aún rubio y levemente rizado al final le daba un aire de madurez que le resultaba muy extraño. Sin embargo, esos ojos intensos que podrían prenderse en llamas en cualquier minuto eran los mismos, y esa sonrisa que se asomaba en sus labios seguía siendo cálida y sobrecogedora. Cuando Himeko te dedicaba esa sonrisa, parecía estar agradeciendo cada segundo que pasaba junto a ti. Esas cosas no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo, y eso, en cierta forma, lo hacía feliz. En cierta forma. Suponía. Un repentino dolor invadió su estómago. Un dolor indescifrable, mas no extraño. Ya lo había sentido anteriormente, y más de una vez esta misma tarde. Abandonó sus propios pensamientos a tiempo para incorporarse a la conversación que sus dos amigos seguían manteniendo.

"Pero en verdad es extraño estar los tres juntos así, ¿No creen?" Himeko decía, y lo miraba en busca de respuesta.

"Somos adultos ahora, después de todo" Agregó Switch.

"Es verdad." Respondió Bossun. El dolor en su estómago empezó a desvanecerse. "Para empezar, éramos menores de edad, así que nunca habíamos bebido juntos." Miró su cerveza por un segundo. "Es extraño, ¿No creen?"

"¡Totalmente, totalmente!" Himeko respondió sonriente y alzando la voz.

Switch, que acababa de dar un sorbo a su vaso, lo miró. "Bossun, he de advertirte que cuando Himeko bebe se vuelve particularmente problemática"

"¡Qué demonios!" exclamó la aludida de forma automática y casi inmediata, con su brazo extendido a través de la mesa y su dedo señalando directamente al joven de lentes. "¿De verdad es necesario que digas ese tipo de cosas? ¡Además quién eres tú para hablar, señor 'voy a hacer explotar la torre de Tokio con uno de mis robots'!

"¿Qué? ¡Eso sólo fue porque tú seguías diciéndome que no sería capaz de hacerlo!"

"¿Y esa es razón suficiente para ti? ¡Si Momoka y yo no te hubiéramos detenido estarías en la cárcel ahora, ¿Entiendes? ¡Serías uno de esos prisioneros de máxima seguridad!"

"El honor de mis inventos había sido insultado, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados"

"Meterte en ese taxi fue sorprendentemente difícil, considerando que eres un debilucho"

"Eso… no era necesario"

Yuusuke había estado siguiendo la conversación intrigado. "No entiendo muy bien lo que pasa, pero definitivamente deberían prohibirle el alcohol a gente como ustedes."

"¡Ey! ¿Por qué a mí también?" replicó la rubia.

"Además, no sé por qué presiento que no eres quién para hablar, Bossun", agregó Switch.

"¡Sí! Apuesto a que eres uno de esos ebrios escandalosos." continuó la joven.

"Probablemente lloras"

"¡Y gritas mucho!"

"Y eres de esas personas molestas que dicen que no están ebrias en lo absoluto"

"Apuesto a que eres de esas personas súper desagradables que abrazan a todo el mundo y dicen que los quieren."

"¡Ya basta!" Explotó Bossun. "¿Qué clase de persona creen que soy? ¿De verdad esa es la imagen que tienen de mí? ¡Ténganme un poco más de fe, maldita sea!"

Al parecer ambos amigos se sintieron mal por sus comentarios, puesto que hubo una breve pausa, que fue rota por Switch.

"Pero ahora realmente siento curiosidad por saber cómo es Bossun cuando está ebrio" Dijo.

"¿Eh?" El mencionado puso su clásica cara de nerviosismo.

"¡Sí, sí! Yo también." Prosiguió la mujer del grupo. "Vamos a hacerlo tomar mucho para ver cómo se comporta"

"¡N… No sean tontos!" Respondió rápidamente Fujisaki. "¿Quieren emborracharme? ¿Qué clase de experimento torcido es ese?" Prosiguió, y su discurso alcanzó ese punto de no retorno en que ya no podía detenerse. "Además, les digo que no soy uno de esos ebrios, en serio, soy súper normal. ¿Saben? Cuando bebo soy un tipo súper normal y tranquilo, sólo que a veces me pongo a cantar canciones de anime en el karaoke, o hago trucos de magia. También, me dan muchas ganas de ir al baño, pero eso es súper normal, ¿Verdad? También ha habido un par de veces que me he puesto a moverme como un robot, o a hacer imitaciones de famosos, o a imitar la voz de un robot, una vez tomé un lápiz y me dibujé unas líneas en la boca para parecer un robot, la verdad es que eso sí fue un poco ridículo, pero no es nada terrible, ¿Verdad?"

Dejó de hablar sólo para tomar aire. Su cara se había deformado casi por completo, sus ojos brillosos tanteaban la vista entre sus dos amigos y su boca fruncida, si bien ya no articulaba palabras, seguía moviéndose levemente, como la de un pez. Himeko y Switch lo miraron en silencio por unos segundos.

"¡QUÉ RAYOS!" Exclamó Himeko desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas "¡Acabas de enumerar todas las estupideces que hacías en el salón del club! ¿Me vas a decir que estabas borracho todas esas veces?"

"Eh?"

"Tal parece que la personalidad de Bossun no cambia con el alcohol", Continuó Switch, con una molesta expresión de simpatía.

"¿…Eh?"

"¡Tampoco es que todo eso sea normal! ¡Más bien, el hecho de que hicieras todas esas cosas estando sobrio y siendo un adolescente ya era preocupante!", continuó Himeko.

"Supongo que al madurar, los hábitos infantiles de Bossun empezaron a manifestarse a través de su estado de ebriedad", volvió a agregar Switch.

"Cielos, hasta para eso eres un personaje aburrido…"

"Está todo bien, Bossun. Perdónanos por preguntar tanto."

"¡Ya basta! ¡¿Por qué siento que esta reunión ha estado dedicada únicamente a reírse de mí?! ¿Y qué es esa cara de lástima que estás poniendo, Switch? ¡Me está irritando mucho! ¿Y qué si soy igual sobrio que ebrio? ¿A quién le importa? ¿Acaso voy a entrar a un concurso de los borrachos más raros? ¿Van a darme un empleo por ser un borracho divertido? ¡Se están fijando en las cosas equivocadas! ¿Saben?"

"Ya, ya, Bossun. Tienes razón, lo sentimos." Himeko trató de calmarlo con la sonrisa conciliadora de una madre.

"Fuimos poco razonables desde un principio" Se le sumó Switch, y su irritante cara de lástima no había desaparecido ni un poco.

"No es tu culpa, ¿Sabes? No volveremos a tocar el tema" Continuó ella.

"No me están haciendo sentir ni un poco mejor, ¿saben?" Respondió Bossun, cabreado. Pudo haber seguido reclamándole a sus pésimos amigos, pero algo interrumpió la conversación. Una melodiosa y suave voz comenzó a sonar, cantando una extraña canción que decía algo así como "Tienes una llamada, es una llamada, chalalala, una llamada para ti".

Rápidamente Himeko metió la mano en su bolso. "¡Lo siento!", dijo, mientras sacaba su celular.

"¿Así que ese es el nuevo tono que te grabó Momoka?" Le preguntó Kazuyoshi.

"¿No es lindo?" comentó ella, orgullosa.

"No, pero ¿qué es esa canción?" no pudo evitar preguntar Bossun, con cierto disgusto.

Himeko no le respondió. "Perdón, tengo que contestar, vuelvo en seguida." Dijo, mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía a la salida. Ambos chicos la miraron mientras se alejaba. Hubo un breve momento de silencio.

"Debe ser su novio." Dijo Switch casualmente, mientras se acercaba el vaso de cerveza a la boca.

"Hm." Fue todo lo que respondió su amigo.

Inconscientemente, su mano se posó sobre su abdomen. El extraño dolor había vuelto de pronto.

.

.


End file.
